


When it's raining.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Mickey talks about his mom, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey sleeps better when it's raining....





	When it's raining.

It was around eleven PM when Mickey and Ian were up watching a movie.  
Suddenly, they heard knocking sounds on the roof of their apartment building.  
“Hey, it’s raining” Ian looked up at the roof with a confused look.  
“Weird, thought it wasn’t raining until tomorrow” Mickey shrugged. 

After a few minutes went by the rain was getting harder and the smell of the rain was coming from the vents.  
“MMM” huffed Mickey “smells good.”  
“You’re such a weirdo” Ian laughed as he took a swig of beer.  
Mickey laughed “ready for bed?”  
“The movies not over yet” Ian cried out as Mickey shut the TV off.  
“We can watch it tomorrow, I’m tired” Mickey smirked as he started walking off to the bedroom. 

Ian knew something was up, it was the weekend and Mickey already wanted to go to bed.  
Ian followed Mickey into the bedroom and watched lovingly as he changed out of his clothes, “looking good Mr. Milkovich.”  
Mickey just smirked and threw his shirt at Ian as if to say “shut up.”  
Ian just laughed, “You feeling okay? It’s only eleven.”  
Mickey looked at Ian and started to blush.  
Ian noticed and couldn’t help but laugh “Wait, what? Tell me.”  
“I don’t know man, it’s kinda dumb” Mickey pulled back the covers and got into the bed the two shared.  
Mickey patted the empty side of the bed next to him and gestured for Ian to get in with him. 

When Ian slid into bed beside Mickey, he watched as Mickey looked up at the ceiling, shifting his eyes in thought.  
“You know you can tell me anything” Ian inched closer to Mickey.  
“Ever since I was little, I just slept better when it was raining” Mickey bit his lip as he tried to hold back the lump in his throat from crying out.  
Ian knew only a few things made Mickey emotional “Your mom?”  
“I mean technically” Mickey motioned with his hands that he wasn’t entirely sure how to explain.  
“Terry and her used to fight a lot and when it would rain, it would block the sound out and it was the only time I got good sleep” Mickey tried to sound like that wasn’t a big deal.  
Ian knew the last thing Mickey wanted was for Ian to feel bad for him so he tried to be careful with his facial reactions. 

“I don’t think that’s dumb” Ian grabbed one of Mickeys hands and thumbed at the top of his hand.  
“So when it rains, I just want to sleep because it’s calming” Mickey continued as he smiled down at Ian brushing his hand.  
“Well let’s sleep then” Ian leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Mickeys lips. Mickey nodded and both of the boys leaned into each other. 

When Mickey could hear Ians breathing change and he knew he was asleep he looked up to the ceiling and smiled.  
“Thanks Mom, you knew he’d understand” Mickey smiled before closing his eyes and falling into a deep comfortable sleep.


End file.
